cubone's romantic rescue team 4
by carrotee123
Summary: enjoy this next part in the saga this one is a little shorter because i was tired when i made it


cubone's romantic rescue team 4

The next morning umbreon and tryanitar woke up umbreon pleaded to cubone to let them stay because chatot will never let thier love advance it didn't take much cubone was already considering it umbreon thanked her and hugged her the rest of the day was normal joey was punished for bieng home late but not to bad he did save lives and dragonite was now part of joey's rescue team the flamethrowers joey and dragonite became friends over two days so lets check in at garchomp's den.

aggron: garchomp babe im going out okay im gonna go get my friends garchomp: okay make sure to get back early just in case the baby comes. aggron has been hanging out with cubone and tryanitar and umbreon but has never told them that garchomp tried to murder him but today was the day that they were gonna go to garchomp's den and talk about how they met so after aggron got his friends they were at garchomp's den sitting on the couch. cubone: so aggron tell us when you two meet tryanitar: ya bud come on i have not seen you in a while then one day all of a sudden you appear were you embaressed to tell us they you got a child coming umbreon: im bursting with excitement no literally were is the bathroom garchomp: up the stairs umbreon: thanks wait for me be right back love you tryanitar tryanitar: okay babe. a couple of seconds later umbreon came back relieved. tryanitar: wow you go fast umbreon: maybe one day i will let you in the bathroom with me (giggle) aggron: okay guys im gonna tell you now so remember when cubone beat the snot out of tryanitar tryanitar: how can i forget never underestimate your oponent umbreon: true (giggle) tryanitar: umbreon love your full of giggles today whats up umbreon: nothing my love (giggle). umbreon has been giggling all day tryanitar has been trying to figure out why he was just gonna ask her if it's about mating but before he could say anything aggron continued the story so he will just have to wait until after aggron is done. aggron: any ways i ran away into the woods i lost track of direction and then. aggron froze he was worried if he should tell them truth if garchomp would mind he lokked at garchomp for comfirmation she just nodded. tryanitar: what happend aggron cubone: you okay you look like you saw a ghost umbreon: ya a very spooky ghost (giggle) aggron: no it's okay anyways i ran into garchomp who got angry at me bieng in her territory and she was going to kill me but i told her to spare me i would do anything... aggron explained everything that happend to him bieng chanied up about to be killed and her forcing him to clean her which is how he fell in love with her to when he mated with her last night after he was done everyone sat there silent for a second then thank aggron for telling them then everyone went to have conversations with each other tryanitar draged umbreon out of ear shot she giggled as he picked her up and went around the corner. umbreon: (giggle) tthank you tryanitar my feet were getting tired (giggle) tryanitar: what is with the giggling there is nothing wrong with it but i just want to know why your so happy umbreon: (blushes) oh it's nothing ( giggle) tryanitar: oh you can't hide it from me i see that blush come here. tryanitar swooped her up and started to gnaw on her kneck releasing hormones causing her to moan a bit and giggle a bit. umbreon: (moans) oh aggron your such a gentelman you know how to make a girl confess (giggle) i will tell you okay just put me down (blushes). so tryanitar puts her down she blushes a bit more about her secret. umbreon: okay tryanitar i want t mate with you badly it's hard to contain my fellings i want to do it tonight will you do that for me tryanitar: sure babe i would do anything for you lets wait till we get home okay. after that response tryanitar could see umbreon's pussy getting wetter and she giggled more but out of happieness after about an hour they all went home and aggron breath a sigh of realease and till he felt garchomp's tallons touch his back he tensed up but relaxed when he figured out she was just bieng playfull she was not angry she got him into a deep kiss then they went to bed. while the gang was out vaporeon was working on a why to ask leafeon to mate with him he believes thier love is strong enough they were in the bat together vaporeon was ready to pop the question into the air. vaporeon: so leafeon can i ask you something leafeon: go ahead shoot vaporeon: so you know how we have been getting used to each other more and more leafeon: mmmhmmm. there was a hint of lust in her voice vaporeon could tell she wanted it she was just waiting for him to ask her. vaporeon: will you mate with me leafeon: lets see give the only thing that i have left to you because you have took everything else sounds like fun i would love to lets just get dryed off and i will meet you on the bed. it all came out so fast vaporeon did not expect her to say yes so he dryed himself off it turns out she was already dryed because as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom she was on the bed her pussy exposed. leafeon: so how do we start you on top im guessing. vaporeon felt amazing he finnaly broke her she loved him without him her world would be nothing she actually said that to him yesterday so he slowly went up to her so he would not scare her but she just lokked at him with desperation he got on tope of her placed his member in her she winced im pain as her virginity was ripped as he went in farther she tried to she less pain to show him how strong she was but he could tell she was in pain but he kept going he broke her cherry she relaxed it seems her pain ended after her cherry was broke because she screamed more everytime he went in after 5 minutes he knoted her he put his seed in her body then they fell asleep with a kiss things were also going well for tryanitar umbreon screamed louder because tryanitar's member is big but she enjoyed it as his seed filled her body then they fell asleep.

to be continued


End file.
